New kids
by fablehaven4eva
Summary: Grant and Cammie Morgan move from New York, New York to Roseville, Virginia along with Cammie's best friend Rebeca Baxter (call her Bex if you want to live) and their mother Rachel Morgan. Cam swears she won't fall in love again, but Zach has other plans. He's going to make her fall for him. Will she be able to stay away or will she fall for him the way we all have? NO SPIES!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not have any idea where I'm going with this story, I just really felt like writing this. Forgive me if it takes me a while to update, school just started and my life is really crazy right now. I would love to hear you're guys feedback and ideas. Thanks!**

 **-favlehaven4eva**

 **#############################################**

 _Cammie POV_

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since we'd started the long ride from New York, New York to Roseville, Virginia. I saw my twin roll his eyes.

"Cam, can you at least try to be excited? You're turning everybody else's mood sour."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. I sighed again, this time very loud and over dramatic.

"Cammie! Shut. Up." My bestie Bex screeched.

"Fine." I agreed. I didn't want Bex mad at me. She could tear me in half like a piece of paper.

We continued our drive in silence. I noticed my mother hadn't spoke a word since we left. I furrowed my brow in confusion and decided not to bother her about it. _Yet._

We pulled into the driveway of our new house and I had to admit, it wasn't a total dump. Okay, okay. So, it was practically a mansion. What can I say? Totally not what I was expecting. Which made it even harder for me to be mad about the move.

Me and Bex immediately ran upstairs, both tying to get the best room. I beat her and she looked ready to punch somebody. I wouldn't be surprised if she punched me. She stalked out of the room to find the second best before Grant could get to it. I looked around the room mapping out exactly where everything would go. I smiled and bit my lip. Sure I hadn't been the most excited about moving before, but that was before. Now, I'm sure I'm the most excited.

Mom called me, Grant, and Bex downstairs. Once we were all there she began.

"I've gotta go somewhere real quick. I should be back in an hour. You can go have a look around town or whatever you wanna do, just be back by dinner." She said with a smile.

"Kay, Mom. See ya soon." We all chirped. We waved as she left the driveway and as soon as she was gone, we let out the breathes we'd been holding in.

"So, anybody have any ideas on what to do?" Grant asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have a look around the town. See ya guys in a bit." I said before taking off.

I walked about a quarter mile and suddenly found myself in the town square. _Wow, this town is a lot smaller than I thought._ I looked around and spotted a coffee shop. I walked in and saw only a few kids there. They were probably my age. They stared at me as I ordered my drink. When I sat down alone at a table they seemed to realize what they were doing and looked away. Suddenly, Bex and Grant walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once they had order their drinks and sat across from me. "I left you alone so you could, like, make out or something without me having to watch."

The waitress brought us our drinks than walked off with a pop of her bubble gum. She kinda seemed like one of those emo girls. I shrugged off her rude behavior and turned back to my brother and his girlfriend.

"Well, after you so rudely ditched us, thanks for that by the way, Grant decided that he needed to play the role of the over protective brother and so we followed you. Pretty simple." Bex said as she sipped her coffee.

I rolled my eyes at Grant just as someone marched into the shop. I looked up and saw him, my arch nemesis. Dillon Johnson.

"Ugh, it's Dillon." I said to Bex and Grant. Dillon had yet to notice us. The group of kids I saw earlier looked like they were getting ready to leave. They kept glancing over at us. Dillon tried and failed to flirt with emo girl and when he turned around to leave, there I was.

"Dillon." I growled, glaring.

"Cameron." He sneered also glaring.

Everyone in the coffee shop paused and watched, waiting to see what would happen next.

 **#############################################**

 **Dun dun duuuuun!**

 **Cliffy! Sorry guys, I'll try to update soon, but not promising that it'll happen.**

 **R &R! Love y'all! Peace out!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dillan." I growled, glaring._

 _"Cameron." He sneered also glaring._

 _Everyone in the coffee shop paused an watched, waiting to see what would happen next._

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you around here." He said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a choice. My mom made me move here. And if I knew you lived here, I would've begged to stay in New York." I snapped.

"Whatever Morgan. You probably would've begged to come as soon as you figured out I was here. Because where Dillon goes, Josh follows." He stated.

I scoffed at him. "Don't flatter yourself."

We continued to argue and the others in the room just watched. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grant clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed. It took all I had not to whoop his ass right then and there. I noticed Grant and Bex having the same problem.

"I'm not your mirror!" I responded. Everyone in the little shop went,"Oooooh."

"Josh hates you! Josh hates your bratty little guts and he always has! He was only ever dating you because he felt sorry for the little girl who had no friends. The only reason you're even popular is because of him. Slut! Whore! Bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

I didn't see his arm swinging til it made contact with Dillon's face. My amazing brother punched Dillon in the face, for me. Bex then flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Looks like self defense classes really paid off for them two.

"She is not a slut! Or a whore or bitch or any other dumb thing like that!" Grant yelled.

"Cammie had way more friends than you'll ever have before Josh. She was also the most popular girl in our grade! You're just jealous that you can't be as amazingly awesome as Cam is!" Bex added.

Dillon ran away and out of the shop as I screamed after him, "Plus, I smell way better than you!" I turned back to my brother and best friend and hugged them. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

"I know, I know. I'm the bestest brother ever. No need to thank me." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Bex winked at me. I rolled my eyes. We left the coffee shop and started on our way back home. The other teens from the shop left and followed us. I had to assume that they were going the same way as us to get home and that they weren't stalking us. Bex kissed Grant on the cheek and I gagged.

"Oh c'mon Cam. It's not that bad. You and Josh did the same thing all the time." Bex said. I instantly frowned. "Oh, sorry Cammie. I didn't mean to..."

I cut her off, "Whatever. It's fine." I continued to walk ahead of them in silence.

Once we got home, I saw those teens still walking behind us. They must be neighbors. I marched up to my bed room and flopped onto my bed without a single word to anyone. I plugged my ear buds into my phone and started blasting songs from my country playlist. First on the list was Church Bells by Carrie Underwood.

I started to doodle in my sketch pad as I listened to the music. I ended up drawing my father. Chocolate brown hair, almost as short as a buzz cut. Ocean blue eyes that lit up like a light bulb, just like mine. A dimple on the right cheek. Long-ish eyelashes. Eyebrows like those of Taylor Lautner with a small scar through the left one. Cheesy smile with perfect teeth. Small crease in the forehead as he laughed. I missed him.

Just then, Grant barged into the room saying something I couldn't hear. I pulled out my ear buds and asked, "What do you want?"

"Mom's home." He said. He seemed to notice my slightly distracted expression and came to sit by me. He say the sketch pad and asked, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Umm Grant it's kinda..."

He picked it up and stared at the familiar face staring back at him. "Dad." He sighed. "I miss him. This is an amazing drawing Cammie. But, I have to ask, why? Why did you just suddenly decide to draw him?"

"I guess, I didn't really decide anything. My pencil just started to move on its own." I explained.

"Oh, cool. Well, we got pizza downstairs if you want some." He offered.

"Are you kidding?! I'm starving!" I screamed racing him downstairs and laughing the whole way to the kitchen. I love my family.

* * *

 **Who do you think the teens are (hint: there are five of them names start with M, N, L, J and Z)? Sorry about not, like, introducing them or anything, I just kinda threw them in without thinking. Like I said before, I'm just thinking this up as I go along. So, I've got no idea what is coming next. Please give me ideas! R &R! SHOUT OUT to _Smiles180_ my first reviewer. Go check out Smile180's story _New Surprises,_ it's amazing. Love y'all. Peace!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay guys, I've been packed with homework all week. I deleted the chapter I previously had in place of this one. I didn't really like it. I just didn't want Zach and Cam to meet like that. So, here's my next attempt at a third chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Grant, Bex and myself were all out on a field near our house passing my volleyball back and forth between each other. They were helping me practice so I could hopefully get a spot on the school team. I play all kinds of sports but I always end up coming back to volleyball. I don't know why. Maybe it's because my dad was a volleyball coach and he helped me to perfect my skills. Yeah. That's why. Anyway, I had just spiked the ball at Grant and he was apparently distracted because it hit him in the face. Hard. He snapped his attention to me.

"Owwwwwww!" He cried out. "That really hurt." He whined.

Bex started to laugh and I immediately joined in. He glared at the both of us for awhile then shifted his gaze to something behind us. I looked up at Bex and she stared back at me. Then, simultaneously, we both turned out heads to see what was so interesting it had to interrupt our practice. Standing five yards away was the group of teens from the coffee shop yesterday, except for one. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I stood up a little straighter and elbowed Bex in the stomach. Getting the hint, she also stood a little straighter.

"Umm, hi." Grant said to them with a little wave of the hand.

"Hey." They all said.

The volleyball had rolled over to where they were standing and one of the two girls picked it up. She had jet black hair and icy blue eyes. She looked like a model. She threw the volleyball to me and I caught it with ease.

"Thanks." I smiled at her in appreciation.

"No problem. I'm Macey." She said.

"I'm Cammie. This is Grant and Bex." I said motioning at myself then at them.

"This is Liz, Nick, and Jonas." Liz looked like a human pixie. She was petite had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like the youngest out of them all. Then again, that might only be because she was so small. Nick had blonde hair, hazel eyes and also looked like he could be a model. Jonas looked nerdy but in a cute way. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"So, you're all new here, right?" Nick asked.

Grant decided to speak up. "Yup. You guys were at the coffee shop during Cammie and Dillon's little showdown. I remember. Anyway, Cammie-Bear here is my twin sis and Bex is her best friend and my girlfriend." He said proudly.

"We were just helping Cam practice her volleyball skills so she can make the school team. You can join if you want." Bex said her British accent coming in thick.

"You play?" Liz asked me.

"Yeah. Well, I actually play lots of sports, but volleyball is my favorite. Why? Do you play?"

"Oh, heavens no. Not me. I've never played a single sport in my life. But, Macey here is on the team. In fact, she's team captain." She bragged on behalf of the blushing Macey standing beside her.

"C'mon Liz. The only reason I'm captain is because all the other girls suck so bad. Cammie will definitely be an improvement. From what I've seen so far, she should be captain." It was my turn to blush.

"Yeah, you'll definitely make the team." Jonas added.

"Wow, barely been here a day and already, I have four new friends." I laughed. They all laughed along with me. We started to practice with the volleyball. Macey was a really good player. I don't know why she was acting so modest. Jonas and Liz watched the whole time and refused to join us. We all teased them and later at about 5:30 I got a text. It was from my mom.

 _Someone special visiting soon. Be home by 6:00. We are also having a barbeque tonight at 7:00 and invited everyone in the neighborhood. Hopefully, you'll be able to make friends! Love ya, see ya soon, bye!_

I chuckled under my breath and showed Bex and Grant. They both groaned and I laughed.

"Sorry guys. Got to go. See ya later." Bex said and ran off, Grant quick to follow muttering a goodbye.

"Well, guess I'll see you all later. Bye." I said and after receiving goodbyes from everyone, I ran back home.

I got home and barged right in shouting up the stairs, "I'm home, Mom!"

But, it wasn't my mom who walked down the stairs after that. It was someone I hadn't seen in at least five years. It was my aunt Abby.

"Abby!" I squealed and crushed her in a hug.

"What no hug for me? I'm hurt. Deeply wounded, Cams." My godfather mocked hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

"Joe!" I then gave him my famous bone-crushing hug. They must be the special guests Mom had been talking about.

"Abby? Joe?" I heard Bex and Grant question. They then came running down the stairs and thrust themselves at the two aforementioned special guests.

Mom walked in and said, "Glad you like your present so much. Cuz they are going to be staying here and teaching at your school for the year."

I smiled at her, a silent thank you. She smiled back.

"Abby, you missed it. Yesterday when we got here, we went to this coffee shop downtown and found Dillon there. Then, him and Cammie faced off and Cammie totally won!" Bex continued to go into detail about my, ahem, encounter with Dillon.

"I'm gonna go to my room. Work on some stuff." I explained to Mom.

"What stuff?" She pressed.

"I'm gonna decorate my room. Give it a little more life."

"Alright. But, I want you back down here by 6:50."

I ran up to my room and got to work. I checked my alarm clock sitting on the side of my desk. 5:46. 54 minutes til I had to go back downstairs. Perfect. I got out my paint from the bottom of a box marked 'art supplies'. Maroon paint. I got a big blob of it on my paint brush and flung it at the plain white wall. I continued to do this with all my colors. I made sure they stayed on that wall only. I checked the time. 6:45. I put it all away and went back downstairs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I tried to make this chapter longer than my previous ones. Hope you liked it. R &R! Thanks for the reviews those of you who did that. It really puts a smile on my face. Even if it's like one review per ten chapters, it still makes me happy. Love ya!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to mention, this story is all Cam's POV until further notice.**

* * *

I ran down the stairs at lightning speed. Abby looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Was my outfit really that ugly?

"Sweats, Cam? Really? That's not gonna impress anyone."

"Maybe I don't want to impress people. Maybe I want them to like me for me." I fired back at her.

She sighed and walked away, shaking her head as she did so. I walked into the living room where Grant and Bex were making out on the couch.

"Ewww! Get a room!" I shouted. They jumped apart. Obviously, I had scared the shit out of them. Because Bex said so.

"Jeez Cammie! You scared the shit out of us!"

"Sorry, but I'd been standing there for five minutes and you didn't even notice me. I had to make myself known somehow." I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Cream Soda out of the fridge, walked back into the living room, and was about to open it and take a sip when Mom walked into the room.

"Cammie, those are for the barbeque tonight. Put it back." She then walked outside and I drank it anyway.

I left Grant and Bex alone for a minute and walked outside into the backyard for the first time since we'd been here. It was beautiful. It had a volleyball pit, a swimming pool, and on the rather large patio, there was a karaoke machine. Joe was barbecuing and Mom was helping him. Abby was sitting beside them, watching me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"This honestly looks pretty cool."

"Good. I'm glad _someone_ likes it." My aunt said eyeing my mother. She looked me up and down and I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Volleyball?" I guessed.

"I swear, sometimes I think you can read minds." Abby said and got up to join me in the volleyball pit.

She grabbed the volleyball and served it over to me. I easily passed it back over to her. We passed it back and forth a couple times, then she spiked it. I dove for the ball, barely getting it over the net. Obviously, Abby didn't think I'd be able to get it back over and she dove, missing the ball by only a couple inches.

"Noooooooooooo!" She screamed as I got to my feet and cheered. "Yesssssssssssss! I win!"

"This round, yes. First one to fifteen wins."

"Pfffft! Just fifteen? I was thinking more like 30."

"25."

"Fine. 25."

"Caaaaaaammie!" I heard Bex scream.

"What do you want?" I turned to see her walking out the backdoor.

"People are gonna start to arrive soon."

"And I care because..."

"Because, you're wearing sweats. How many people are gonna be impressed by sweats?" She said incredulously. She then walked back into the house.

"Oh my ..." I muttered under my breath. Then, I spoke up so everyone could hear. "Everyone! Listen up! I am wearing these sweats and that is that! Alright? So, SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!"

"Nice to know, Camster." A familiar voice spoke up. I turned around to see...

"Ashley?"

"The one and only. Nice to see you again, little sis."

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" I exclaimed then ran up to her as she caught me in a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Abby asked from behind us.

"Hey, Abby." They hugged and people started to show up.

The first to arrive were Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, and the guy from the coffee shop who hadn't been with the rest of them yesterday. They looked around. Macey was the first to spot me.

"Cammie!" She exclaimed and came rushing over. The others followed behind slowly. She crushed me in a hug.

"Hey, Macey."

"Where are Grant and Bex?" She asked.

"Just a second." I held up a finger as the others finally reached us. Then, "GRANT, BEX! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" I screamed and turned back to the amused looking teens. "They'll be out in a minute."

"What do you want, Cammie?" Bex asked as she walked out. Once she saw our new friends she lit up with a smile.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You guys came!" She walked up to them and gave them each a hug until she got to the boy with the chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Goode. Zach Goode." Wow, I can already tell, this guy is gonna annoy me so bad.

"Did you seriously just go all James Bond on us?" I asked. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did your brother go?" Bex asked me.

"Don't ask me! Last time I saw him you two were making out on the couch." Bex turned bright red after that little comment.

"Hey! Cam!" Abby yelled from behind me. I turned around to face her. "We gonna play or what?" I grinned maniacally and walked back to my side of the pit.

Before Abby could serve the ball over, I walked back to the group and heard my aunt groan.

"You guys wanna join? We're gonna play a game. First to 25 wins." I offered.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Macey screamed. The rest of them just shook their heads, Nick saying he knew he wouldn't be able to win if I was playing.

"Awww... c'mon guys! Just one game, please?" I whined. They all refused. I saw Ashley walk by and called out to her. She and Dad are the reason why I'm so good at this sport.

"Ash! Come play with us!"

"Sure, anything for my favorite sister." Said my beautiful 21-year-old sister coming to stand beside me.

"I'm your only sister, Ashley." I responded.

"Wait, Ashley's here?" Grant asked walking over. He saw Ashley and immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"By the way, I'm gonna play, too." Grant says.

"But then the teams will be uneven." Macey pointed out.

"Y'know what? Everyone is gonna play now. Me, Grant, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick, Zach, Abby, and Ashley. Boys against girls with me on the boys team. They need serious help." I declared.

"Yeah." Grant says, "Wait, what? I am just as good as you and you know it!"

"Pfft, sure, you and me both spent 12 hours a week, after school, working to perfect our volleyball skills. Oh, wait. Nope, that was just me. While I was working my ass off everyday, you were out partying with all your football buddies." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Face it little bro. You're not as good as you think you are." Ashley agreed with me.

"Whatever." Grant muttered under his breath and I raised my voice a little, talking to everybody now. "First team to 25 points wins. Call the ball and work together. That's the most important rule. Teamwork." Everyone nodded in agreement and I turned to the boys.

"Kay, Grant I want you in the back right corner, Jonas you're gonna be in the top right corner, in front of Grant. Nick, hmmm... top left corner and Zach, you behind him in the back left corner. I'm in the center." I said and they all got in their spots.

I went up to the net. They had Macey in the back right corner, Bex in front of her, and Abby was in the back left with Liz in front of her. Ashley was in the middle.

"Rock, paper, scissors." I said and Ashley came up to the net, across from me. We did rock, paper, scissors to determine who serves and Ashley won. We went back to our respective places. As Macey got ready to serve, all I was thinking was, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been awhile and I'm really sorry but some stuff came up and... ugh! It's just been really busy around here. Hope you like the chapter and remember to read and review! Speaking of reviews... I will start replying to reviews next chapter, but I'll only be replying to the ones from the previous chapter. Make sense? Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'm half asleep as I write this. Anyway, love ya! See ya next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I know, it's only been a couple days but it felt like forever. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Macey served and it went straight to Nick. His eyes widen as he realized he actually had to play. He passed the ball but instead of going forwards, it went backwards. Zach shuffled backward to get the ball and it was about to go over the net, but I saw that it was short, and I dove. I barely saved it and it was going straight for poor little Lizzy. She shrieked and hit the ball with her hand. Surprisingly, it went high enough that it got over the net. This time, Nick was prepared and he made an effortless pass to me.

"Cammie!" He shouted to let me know that it was for me.

"Got it!" I shout back as I pass it over the net and straight to Ashley.

She makes a perfect pass to Jonas and he tries to make a pass but it hits his elbow and goes the opposite direction of where it's supposed to go. I try to save it but barely miss. It lands right by my foot and the girls cheer. I take a look at my knee as I had scraped it trying to get that last ball. I hear a familiar snort from behind me and turn around to see Dillon. He's standing there with a smug look on his face, two of his buddies behind him. Not far behind them, was Josh Abrams. **(Sorry if it's spelt wrong I forgot how to spell it and am too lazy to check.)** He avoids my gaze completely. I see a blonde girl with a pink leather jacket walk up to him. They start talking and I bite my lip to keep from screaming out. Both because of Josh and the mystery girl, and my hurt knee.

"Look boys, the rich little daddy's girl is hurt. Oh wait. I forgot. Her daddy is dead!" He screams and bursts out laughing.

"Shut up Dillon." I mumble, slowly getting up, using Grant as a support system.

"Sorry, what was that? I was distracted by all the bitchiness radiating off of you." He says. Everybody "oooooohs" at that as I glare at him.

"Excuse me?" I say, giving him a chance to change what he wanted to say. Giving him a way out. But, of course, Dillon's still an idiot.

"You heard me, bitch." I hear Grant suck in a breath and I clench my jaw.

"Listen, I know it's been a couple years since we last saw each other, so you may not remember how I used to beat your ass and you'd go crying home to your mommy, but let me refresh your memory." I say, getting ready to throw a punch at his stupid face.

I throw the punch, but Dillon grabs my wrist before it makes contact and I flip him over my shoulder instead. Dazed, all he does is sit there as his friends start to get angry. One of them runs at me and I side-step him, he trips over Dillon and falls on his face. The last guy kind of shrinks back. I stomp at him and he runs away like a little girl, Dillon and the other guy quick to follow. It's silent as everyone soaks in what just happened. Josh steps up to me sheepishly.

"Listen, Cam, I'm really sorry about them." he moves to put his hand on my shoulder but I slap it away.

I glare at him for a little while. "Don't you ever, EVER, talk to me again. I hate you. Leave, now." I growl at him.

"Cams, c'mon-"

"I said leave." I say in an eerily calm voice.

After a few moments of him staring at me, Grant "escorts" him away. Meaning he grabbed his ear and dragged him away. Everyone stares at where Josh was just dragged away by my twin. Bex stares at me sadly. She approaches me slowly and I already know what she's gonna say.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" She asks in a soft voice.

"I didn't know they all lived in this neighborhood or I would have begged harder to stay in New York." I say after awhile of not knowing what else to say. I bite my lip.

Grant comes back and I hug him tightly. "Thank you." I whisper softly to him.

"No prob, sis. I never liked him. He didn't deserve anyone as amazing as you."

I release him and tell everyone I'm tired and am gonna go you to my room to take a nap. Lie. I see Zach staring after me with mixed emotions showing in his eyes. I get to my room and flop down on my bed, exhausted from the long day I've had. I look at the framed pictures standing on my bureau drawers. There are five. One of me sitting on a fence, my dad and me sitting at the table on his last birthday with us before he died, me and my mom in her office at the all girls private school she used to be headmistress of; those were all in the back together. The ones on the front were of me Grant and Bex all standing in front of a tree, me and Bex each kissing one of Grant's cheeks. The one by that was Josh and me, kissing. I don't know why I still had it, we broke up two years ago. I tipped that one down so I didn't have to see it anymore.

I buried my face in my pillows, letting my tears fall. Someone opened my door and came to sit on my bed. Probably Joe or Grant. It had sounded like a guys footsteps.

"Go away." I mumble into my pillow.

"No thanks. I'm liking where I am right now." Not Joe. Not Grant. Zach?

I pull my head up just enough to see Zach's smirking face staring back down at me. I throw my head back into my pillow. I hear some stuff being picked up and moved around on my bureau drawers.

"Nice pictures. You and your mom, you Grant and Bex, you and your... dad? I'm gonna guess. One of just you. What's this one?" I can hear him pick up the picture of me and Josh.

"Hmmm." I hear from him.

"What?" I ask as I lift my head up. He's still staring at the picture. He has an expression on his face that I can't quite identify. Sitting up, I take the picture from him. I take it out of the frame. Then, I rip it all to shreds. I tuck the frame in one of my drawers to save it for a picture I might want to put there in the future. I throw the shreds of paper into the small bin near the foot of my bed. I stare at the door, wishing someone else would just walk in to break the awkward silence that was taking place. Finally, I decide that no one's gonna walk through that door anytime soon and I break the silence myself.

"Why did you come up here Zach? We barely know each other."

"Yeah, but I thought that you could probably use someone to just vent to, who wouldn't judge you."

"I don't need someone to vent to, I have Wall. Wall doesn't judge me. Do you, Wall?" I ask staring at a random wall.

Zach chuckles at that. "Very funny. Now, tell me. What the heck happened down there?"

"Fine, I used to date Josh." When Zach doesn't say anything, I keep talking. "Anyway, he used to live out in New York, close to me and his friend Dillon would come out to visit a lot. I went to a rich private school for girls and Dillon would make fun of that. It was funny at first, but then it turned cruel. He started to insult me and my school whenever he got the chance. It got worse once my mom became headmistress of the school. Me and Josh had a really nasty breakup and he started to tease me like Dillon did until he moved. Thankfully I never saw either of them again, at least, until tonight. It just brought back some really bad memories and I needed a little time to clear my head. Thank you for listening, I didn't know it would feel that good to get that off my chest. I think you and I are gonna be good friends." I say then leave him there and walk back outside to continue our game of volleyball. We play for a couple minutes and the score is 6:2 us in the lead when Zach finally comes back outside.

"Dude, where were you?" Nick asks.

"Nowhere really." Zach says shooting a quick glance at me. He winks and we go back to the game. The score is 24:24 and we only need one more point. Bex barely gets the ball over the net and Grant passes it back over the net and to Abby. Abby spikes it and I dive, getting it back over and this time, Ashley spikes it. As I'm still on the ground, I can't get the ball. I expect it to hit the ground, but Zach makes a dive for it and lands right next to me, and the ball hits the ground and we win the last point. Our eyes meet and as the rest of the team cheers and the girls whine, we stare at each other. It's obvious how attractive Zach is now that I'm really looking at him. Big biceps, obvious 6 pack, tan smooth skin. His tousled chocolate brown hair that is messed up in all the right places. His eyes are his most striking feature. Intense, emerald, green eyes. They're so beautiful. We stayed staring into each other's eyes until Grant walked over.

"Hey, Cammie, Zach. We're all gonna do karaoke now. Wanna do it with us?"

I snap my head up and stand up quickly, dusting the sand off my sweatpants.

"Do I have to?" I ask with a mock whining tone.

"Cammie, I've heard you sing a bazillion times, you are an amazing singer. Of course you have to!" Grant exclaims. I blush bright red. Grant walks away and I look back down at Zach and offer him a hand. He takes it and I help him up.

He smirks at me and says, "Your really cute when you blush." And he walks over to where the others are waiting. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and blush harder, biting my bottom lip.

 _Y'know, I just might end up liking it here after all._ I think glancing quickly at a certain green-eyed boy.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Hope you liked it and remember to read and review! If I can get five reviews by tomorrow night, I'll update the next day.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! I really like how this story is turning out. I expected it to be much worse than it actually is. Don't worry, they'll get to school soon enough... hehehe**

 **GryffindorQueen101: I'm glad you like it! I wanted it to be different from all those other ones where she does cheer or football and I figured since I love volleyball and I know a lot about it, I would do that. Hopefully, you like the update.**

 **Dreamer0704: I'm happy you love my story so much. As of right now, no. I do not have an update schedule. I'm working on one tho.**

 **AaGallagherGirl: I can't wait to write the next chapters so you can read them! I really like your story, and I'm glad you like mine.**

 **MusicManipulator: Ta-da! I've continued!**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love y'all and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Listen, I'm so so soooooooo sorry for not updating like I said I would. Things got really busy with school and whatnot. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I walked over and as soon as Bex saw me, she started ushering me on to the patio.

"C'mon Bex. Please don't make me sing." I pleaded.

"Nope. You're not getting out of this Cammie." She said refusing to meet my puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeease?!" I continued.

"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" She exclaimed, still not looking me in the eye.

"Fine." I huffed. "But, I'm gonna kill you later."

I got on the patio, took the microphone and stared out at everyone. After a couple minutes, I turned to where Grant was working on hooking it up.

"Grant."

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Do you want some help?" He looks away sheepishly for a moment. Then, he nods. I walk over and plug some cords in that Grant completely missed, and it starts to work. I walk back up on to the patio.

"Alright, what song am I singing?" I ask.

"How about... It Ain't Me by Selena Gomez?" Liz suggests. "Darn song's been stuck in my head all day." She mutters.

"Look What You Made Me Do by T-swift?" Macey asks.

"Confident by Demi Lovato." Bex says, referring back to our childhood when we used to always sing that together. Whenever we got to see each other, no matter how long we were together, we'd at least mouth the words of the song to each other.

"Umm, I don't know. They all sound good..." I trail off.

"Why don't you sing all of them?" Nick suggests.

Everyone agrees and I can only imagine how terrified I must look. I don't really sing in front of people.

"That sounds awesome. I'm gonna play It Ain't Me first, kay sis?" Grant says.

"Umm, y-yeah. Okay. I guess that's okay." I stutter.

He starts the song.

 **I had a dream**  
 **We were sipping whiskey neat**  
 **Highest floor, The Bowery**  
 **Nowhere's high enough**  
 **Somewhere along the lines**  
 **We stopped seeing eye to eye**  
 **You were staying out all night**  
 **And I had enough**

 **No, I don't wanna know**  
 **Where you been or where you're goin'**  
 **But I know I won't be home**  
 **And you'll be on your own**

 **Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?**  
 **Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?**  
 **Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?**  
 **Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?**

 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me**

 **I had a dream**  
 **We were back to seventeen**  
 **Summer nights and The Libertines**  
 **Never growing up**  
 **I'll take with me**  
 **The Polaroids and the memories**  
 **But you know I'm gonna leave**  
 **Behind the worst of us**

 **Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?**  
 **Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?**  
 **Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?**  
 **Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?**

 **It ain't me, no, no**  
 **It ain't me, no, no**  
 **It ain't me, no, no**  
 **Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?**  
 **It ain't me**  
 **It ain't me**  
 **It ain't me, ah, ah**

 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)**  
 **It ain't me**

Wow, I didn't sound absolutely horrifying. At least, I don't think I did. And based on the reaction I'm getting from everyone else, they think so too. There was wild applause and wolf whistles. Some people just sat there, dumbfounded. *cough* Zach *cough* Grant smiled and changed the song to Look What You Made Me Do.

 **I don't like your little games**  
 **Don't like your tilted stage**  
 **The role you made me play**  
 **Of the fool, no, I don't like you**  
 **I don't like your perfect crime**  
 **How you laugh when you lie**  
 **You said the gun was mine**  
 **Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**  
 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**  
 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**  
 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't like your kingdom keys**  
 **They once belonged to me**  
 **You ask me for a place to sleep**  
 **Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)**  
 **The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama**  
 **But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**  
 **And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure**  
 **Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours**

 **But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**  
 **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**  
 **I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**  
 **I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**  
 **I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**  
 **(Look what you made me do)**  
 **(Look what you made me do)**  
 **(Look what you just made me do)**  
 **"I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now"**  
 **"Why?"**  
 **"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!)**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me**  
 **Ooh, look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**  
 **Look what you just made me do**

I got the same reaction as last time and Grant put on the last song. Confident by Demi Lovato. I motioned for Bex to join me and we sang the whole song together.

 **(Are you ready? Ha)**

 **It's time for me to take it**  
 **I'm the boss right now**  
 **Not gonna fake it**  
 **Not when you go down**  
 **'Cause this is my game**  
 **And you better come to play**

 **I used to hold my freak back**  
 **Now I'm letting go**  
 **I make my own choice**  
 **Bitch, I run this show**  
 **So leave the lights on**  
 **No, you can't make me behave**

 **So you say I'm complicated**  
 **That I must be outta my mind**  
 **But you had me underrated**  
 **Rated, rated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**

 **It's time to get the chains out**  
 **Is your tongue tied up?**  
 **'Cause this is my ground**  
 **And I'm dangerous**  
 **And you can get out**  
 **But it's all about me tonight**

 **So you say I'm complicated**  
 **That I must be outta my mind**  
 **But you had me underrated**  
 **Rated, rated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**

 **So you say I'm complicated**  
 **But you've had me underrated**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**  
 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being**  
 **What's wrong with being confident?**

I got the same reaction again. I went to go sit in the grass near the others. Nick sang next. Then, Macey, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Grant, and finally, it was Zach's turn.

"Okay, I really don't want to sing." He whined.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I did it. Which means you should be able to do it, no problem."

He smiled at me and said, "Fine. I'll do it. But, I don't even know what song to do."

"Strip That Down by Liam Payne!" Nick exclaims.

We all turn and stare at him.

"What? It's a good song!" He defends himself.

"Fine. Grant, put it on." Zach sighs.

 **You know, I've been taking some time**  
 **And I've been keeping to myself**  
 **I had my eyes up on the prize**  
 **Ain't watching anybody else**  
 **But your love, it hit me hard, girl**  
 **Yeah, you're bad for my health**  
 **I love the cards, that I've been dealt**  
 **Do you feel the same as well?**

 **You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)**  
 **People want me for one thing (that's not me)**  
 **I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)**  
 **I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)**  
 **One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)**  
 **When I walk inside the party (girls on me)**  
 **F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)**  
 **Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)**  
 **Baby**

 **You know, I love it, when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby**  
 **Now there's a lot of people in the crowd**  
 **But only you can dance with me**  
 **So put your hands on my body**  
 **And swing that round for me, baby (swing)**  
 **You know, I love it when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **Oh, strip that down, girl**  
 **Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **Oh, strip that down, girl**  
 **Love, when you hit the ground**

 **You know, that since the day I met you**  
 **Yeah, you swept me off my feet**  
 **You know, that I don't need no money**  
 **When your love is beside me**  
 **Yeah, you opened up my heart**  
 **And then you threw away the key**  
 **Girl, now it's just you and me**  
 **And you don't care 'bout where I've been**

 **You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)**  
 **People want me for one thing (that's not me)**  
 **I'm not changing, the way that I (used to be)**  
 **I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy, ooh)**  
 **One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)**  
 **When I walk inside the party (girls on me)**  
 **F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)**  
 **Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me, baby)**

 **You know, I love it, when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby**  
 **Now there's a lot of people in the crowd**  
 **But only you can dance with me**  
 **So put your hands on my body**  
 **And swing that round for me, baby**  
 **You know, I love it when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **strip that down, girl**  
 **Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (strip that down)**  
 **strip that down, girl**  
 **Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **strip that down, girl**  
 **Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (yeah)**  
 **strip that down, girl**  
 **Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **You know, I love it, when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby**  
 **Now there's a lot of people in the crowd**  
 **But only you can dance with me**  
 **So put your hands on my body**  
 **And swing that round for me, baby**  
 **You know, I love it when the music's loud**  
 **But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon, strip that down for me**  
 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **Don't say nothing, girl, strip that down for me**  
 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **All I want, girl, if you strip that down for me**  
 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **You're the one girl, c'mon, strip that down for me**  
 **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

I couldn't help but notice, Zach would glance at me every once in awhile during the song. His singing surprised me though. I didn't think he was that good. He walked down of the patio and came to sit right next to me. Grant got onto our little "stage" and started talking. I wasn't paying any attention though. I was picking at the grass. Joe walked out of the house at that moment. Good thing, too. Zach's eyes boring into the back of my head was getting a little annoying.

"Cammie." Joe says to get my attention.

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen real quick?" I sighed. He probably wanted to talk to me about something.

"Sure." I say and follow him into the house. Once we get inside, Joe starts firing questions at me.

"Who is that boy? Do you like him? Does he like you? Why the hell is he staring at my God-daughter like that?!"

I walk away, rolling my eyes as I go. I walk back outside. Zach's still exactly where he had been a minute before. I avoid him and walk over to the girls. They're talking and laughing about something. I get over there and Bex notices me.

"Oh, hey Cam. Macey and Liz are staying the night." Bex tells me. I smile and tell her that's great and that I'm excited. Grant runs over to us.

"Hey, the guys are staying over tonight. Do you mind?" He asks.

"Actually, no. Us girls were already planning on hanging here tonight, too." Macey says.

"Great! It'll be like a gigantic, friendly, sleepover!" Jonas exclaims.

 _It's gonna be a long night..._

* * *

 **Luckyme22: I'm glad you like the story! Here's the update you wanted!**

 **Smiles180: I'm really happy that people actually read my story and like it! Thanks for your amazing reviews!**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thanks! There is more beating up Dillon to come... I mean, ummm, nothing! Here's the next chapter!**

 **AaGallagherGirl: I'm glad you love it! Yes, let's let them fall... for each other.**

 **GryffindorQueen101: Yes, the Zammie is coming!**

 **Dreamer0704: I read Fablehaven and Miraculous fanfics... yes, I like Miraculous.**

 **Guest: Glad you love it! Here's an update, hope it's good enough for you!**

 **MusicManipulator: The two greatest words any author could ever hope to hear from her readers... glad you love it!**

 **The flash 2.0: Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story.**

 **Lightning: Please don't die, I wrote more...**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed, bye bananas!**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Volleyball season just ended so I should have a little more time to write. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

I blinked. Then, I walked into our house and up to my room. Nobody noticed. I grabbed my IPod and plugged it into my speakers. I turned it on the song Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato and began to sing along. As I did that, I painted another of the walls. I didn't even pay attention to what I was painting, I just let my brush guide me. I'd been painting for a little over an hour, when Bex walked into the room, followed by the girls. I paused the music. Bex looked over to the wall I was working on. She gasped.

"Cammie... that's amazing! How do you paint so well?!" She exclaimed.

I looked at my painting for the first time. Like, _actually_ looked at it. It was a painting of Grant, Bex, and my mom. It had extraordinary detail and it was hard to believe I had really drawn it. I decided that the next wall would be Ashley, Abby, and Joe.

"Oh... ummm... I just... do... I guess." I muttered to myself.

"Wow, Cammie!" Macey said. "I have no words." Liz said.

I blushed. "Grant, you and the boys need to get your asses up here now!" Bex screamed down to them.

I heard the boys all rushing up the stairs.

"Is everything okay? Is Cammie okay?" Grant asked frantically.

"Everything is fine, Grant." Bex started, "I just needed you to see this amazing painting that Cammie just did."

Grant walks in with the others close behind. His eyes go wide, his jaw drops to the ground and he just stares. Nick comes in after him, then Jonas, and finally, Zach. They all mirror Grant's actions. I blush harder.

"Cam... h-how...?" Grant can barely speak.

"I've told you a million times before, Grant. I just let the brush guide me. I draw what the brush wants me to draw." I state as the others all compliment my "amazing" artistic abilities. I sink down onto my bed.

"Hey, aren't we here for a sleepover?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah!" Macey yells, "let's all go down to the living room."

We all run down after her and when we get there, we see Macey holding an empty glass bottle. Oh no. This is gonna end badly. I can feel it. Macey sits on the ground and tells, no, commands us to sit in a circle. We all listen. It goes Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, me, Zach, and than back to Macey.

"Okay. We're gonna play Strip Truth or Dare. If you either don't do the dare or answer the truth, you remove an article of clothing. Of course, we'll stop once we get to under clothing. First to be "completely" ( **Since they're not going to go all the way)** stripped down, loses. At the end of the game, person with the most clothing on, wins. Easy right?" Macey explains to us.

We all nod though I'm not really feeling it. While the others are talking and clarifying some of the rules, I try to slowly crawl away. I make it halfway back upstairs until Grant sees that I'm gone.

"Where'd Cammie go?" He asks.

Bex looks around the room and once she sees me, she points and says, "Right there. Trying to escape."

Grant sees me and grins evilly. I take off running to my room. I'm almost there when I feel hands on my hips, lifting me off the ground and throwing me over his broad shoulders. He carries me downstairs where the others see my glaring face and burst into laughter. I start pouting as Grant sets me back in my place.

"Hey, it's not all bad Gallagher Girl. At least I'm here." Zach says. _Gallagher Girl? What the heck?_

"Gallagher girl? What?" Sometimes I think Bex can read minds.

"Y'know, we live on Gallagher street and she's a girl." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, let's just play the stupid game." I say.

"Okay, I'll start." Macey says and spins the bottle. It lands on Grant. "Truth or dare, Grant?"

"Dare."

"M'kay. I dare you to go knock on someone's door and once they answer throw a pie in their face." She says.

"Where would we even get a pie?" Grant asks.

"There's a pie tin in the pantry. We could just fill it with whipped cream instead of pie." Bex suggests.

"Okay. Would you mind getting it ready for us?" Macey asks.

"No problem." Bex says while walking into the kitchen. She comes back after a couple minutes with the pie tin of whipped cream in hand. Grant takes it and we follow him discreetly from a distance. He knocks on the door and waits for them to open it. A middle aged guy opens the door and Grant shoves the whipped cream in his face. He doesn't even wait to see the reaction, he just takes off to our house. After the guy goes back inside, we go back to my house. Grant's laughing his ass off on the couch in the living room. We join him.

"Wish we could've got that on tape." Nick says.

"Oh, we did. Jonas was filming the whole thing on his phone." Liz tells us.

"Kay, my turn." Grant says.

He spins the bottle and it lands on me. Of course it does. I wait patiently for him to ask the question.

"Cammie, truth or dare?" He asks after what seems like forever.

"Ummm, truth."

"Why don't you talk to Deedee anymore?" I forgot. He didn't know. The only person I'd told was Bex. I risked a side glance at her and she showed encouragement. It would be okay.

"Grant, Deedee's the one Josh cheated on me with." I mumbled looking down at the carpet.

"Wait, what?! He cheated on you? You told me both of you had just agreed that it wouldn't work out!"

Oh crap. I did, didn't I? Now that I think about it, I didn't tell Grant Josh cheated on me because I knew he would freak out like this.

"Whatever, I can't do this now but we are talking about this later." Grant said and I nodded.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Bex. This is gonna be fun.

"So, Bex, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not scared of you Morgan!" She screams.

"Okay. You and Nick go into the closet and you have to flash him."

She glared at me for a moment than took her left sock off and threw it behind us. I smirked. Nobody ever does that one. She angrily spun the bottle, which landed on Liz.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Liz says bravely.

"Are you in love with Jonas?"

Liz turned bright red and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Macey said sweetly.

"I said, yes! Jeez, happy now?"

"Very." Bex says.

Liz spins the bottle and it lands on Jonas.

"Truth or dare?" She asks not meeting his eyes.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"No," poor Lizzy, she looks like she's gonna cry, "I love you." He adds and kisses her full on the lips.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," all of us girls coo.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," the guys make disgusted faces.

Jonas spins it and it lands on Zach.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zach chooses.

"Okay, I dare you to call Tina Walters and say that you're in love with her." I don't know why, but Zach telling a girl I don't even know that he loves her makes my blood boil.

"Ewww, no way. That girl is already obsessed enough with me." He says and takes off this shirt, revealing a nice six-pack. He catches me staring and winks. I quickly look away. Zach spins the bottle and it lands on Nick.

"Dare!" Nick exclaims before Zach can even ask the question.

"Alright, I dare you to give McHenry a hickey."

Nick just grins and says, "That's easy."

"No! I'm not going into school tomorrow with a hickey on my neck!"

"Who said it had to be on your neck?" Nick asks.

"Please, Nick, if you value our relationship at all, you will take off your damn shirt instead of leaving a stupid hickey on me!"

As instructed by Macey, Nick takes his shirt off. I don't bother looking. He's with Macey, and already, he's more of a brother to me. He spins the bottle and, SURPRISE, SURPRISE! It lands on Macey!

"Truth."

"Do you really love me?" He asks.

"Of course I do, Nicky!" Macey exclaims. They end up making out for the next ten minutes. In the end, Liz loses and Grant wins. I was down to my bra, leggings and underwear. We all get re-dressed and Bex comes up with a new game.

"Lets play never have I ever." She suggests, "If you've done something, you put a finger up. If nobody has, the person who said the never have I ever puts a finger down."

We all agreed and Bex starts.

"Never have I ever... been to jail." I put a finger up. Just, not a very friendly finger.

"What? When?" Grant asks.

"Not important."

"Fine. I'm going now. Never have I been in a car crash." Bex and I put fingers up.

"When?" Nick asks.

"We were six. It's how my dad died." The game ended there.

"Lets just all go to sleep. Yeah?" Macey asks. So, that's what we do. Us girls go to my room and the boys go to Grant's. And we all sleep. Tomorrow is Monday. Which means, school.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I decide to set a goal for myself. I'm going to get to chapter ten before replying to any reviews. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **-fablehaven4eva**


End file.
